Growing Sprout
by momoka-sha
Summary: AU/Tunas kini mulai memperdalam akarnya/Ya, yang penting Hanabi—Hanacchi-nya, ada/Jantung, jangan mendadak berhenti ya, nak/Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu, tapi kelihatannya aku payah, ya?/Maaf, Konohamaru/Tek-dung-desh. Dramatis/ Update chapeter 3!
1. Chapter 1 : I hate you? Nah, you hate me

Kalian seperti bibit yang bertunas. Kalian akan bertumbuh dan berkembang menjadi pohon yang kokoh. Tapi ingatlah perjuangan untuk menjadi pohon, butuh perjuangan, wahai tunas.

**Hei , hei lihat, dia datang!**

**.  
**

**Wah, seperti biasa selalu heboh ya?**

**.  
**

**Keluarga Hyuuga memang hebat.**

**.  
**

**Hah.. ternyata sekolah elit memang berisi orang elit. Apalagi kelasku.**

**.  
**

**Hm? Oh iya, kelasmu ada Hyuuga dan cucu mantan Presiden itu kan?**

**.  
**

**Ssst! Sst! Dia lewat!**

**.  
**

Pagi yang cerah. Tidak panas, tapi tidak mendung. Walaupun agak sedikit dingin karena sedang musim gugur, tapi tak mengurangi keindahan pagi yang cerah itu. Dedaunan pohon ginko yang menguning mulai berguguran. Berjatuhan di tanah, seakan menunggu ada yang mau berbaring di atasnya.

"Selamat pagi, Hanabi-san!" Kata sekawanan pria yang sudah berkumpul di dekat orang yang mereka sapa.

"Apa kabar, Hanabi-sama?" Kata sekawanan wanita yang juga berkumpul di dekat kawanan laki-laki tadi.

"Hari ini cerah, ya, Hanabi-san?" Kata kawanan adik kelas yang ikut bergerombol mengelilingi orang yang disapa.

Awalnya mereka hanya menyapa. Tapi lama kelamaan menjadi brutal. Mereka berebut ingin memegang tubuh seorang yang bernama Hanabi itu. Bahkan saking brutal, sampai ada yang terlempar dari kerumunan itu. Jika diibaratkan pertandingan sepakbola, mungkin kericuhannya setara dengan penonton yang mengamuk di Kridosono karena tim-nya kalah.

"A-Anno.. Permisi!" Kata si Hanabi yang dikerumuni itu tanpa daya. Ia bisa saja berteriak agar mereka minggir. Tapi itu sangatlah bukan Hyuuga.

Ia merasa gerah dan panas. Padahal hari ini sangat sejuk. Tangannya gatal untuk menampar atau mencubit. Emosi sang Hanabi Hyuuga sepertinya telah berkoar-koar.

"Hei, anak-anak! Cukup!" Seru seorang guru dari kejauhan.

'Guru Kakashi, I LOVE YOU!' Jerit Hanabi,

Dalam hati tentunya,

Gerombolan tadi segera menyingkir saat melihat bahwa guru paling disegani menegur mereka. Membuat Hanabi seakan ingin menjerit sambil menari balet karena ruangan di sekelilingnya sudah kosong.

Tapi ekspresi gembiranya mendadak hilang saat ia melihat seorang laki-laki lewat.

**oOo**

**GROWING SPROUT**

**Episode: I hate you? Nah, you hate me. I don't hate you.**

**Warning: OOC, AU Highschool, OC, GAJE, LEBAY**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**oOo**

Laki-laki yang ia maksud sedang meluncur dari gerbang sekolah menggunakan sepedanya. Helai-helai rambut jabriknya yang kecoklatan bergerak lembut mengikuti arah angin. Ia memakai headset dan sedikit bergumam-gumam, bisa ditebak bahwa ia menyanyi. Di sekitar mulutnya ada sedikit remah-remah roti, menandakan bahwa ia sarapan di atas sepeda. Sepeda gunung warna birunya melaju cepat. Tapi walaupun lajunya cepat, kecepatannya cukup untuk membuat para gadis menangkap pemandangan pagi itu dan menjerit,

"KYAA! SARUTOBI-KUUN!"

Dan sekali lagi, untuk kedua kalinya dalam pagi ini, Hanabi ingin menjerit dan menampar seseorang.

Begitulah suasana pagi hari dari sekolah megah dan elit yang bernama Golden Clover Academy. Sekolah untuk anak-anak kaya dan jenius dari seluruh penjuru Konoha.

"Selamat pagi!" Kata Hanabi ramah sambil membuka pintu. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya.

Ternyata di kelas itu hanya ada satu orang yang sepertinya tidak sadar kalau ia datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Konohamaru. Ia sedang mendengarkan musik sambil termangu menatap langit yang cerah. Seragamnya ia biarkan keluar-masuk tak beraturan. Tapi yang membuat Hanabi sebal adalah,

_'Kenapa orang malas dan urakan ini bisa menjadi sainganku?_' Jerit Hanabi dalam hati.

Yep. Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Konohamaru Sarutobi selalu menjadi saingan Hanabi Hyuuga. Entah dalam penampilan, pelajaran, tampang, bahkan fans terbanyak. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, Hanabi yang selalu mengibarkan bendera peperangan diantara mereka berdua. Padahal Konohamaru tidak pernah menanggapi tantangan Hanabi. Tapi, segala sesuatu yang dilakukan Konohamaru sepertinya selalu salah untuk Hanabi.

Saking terlelap dalam lamunannya, Hanabi tidak sadar bahwa kelas telah cukup ramai dan sudah mulai dimasuki oleh 'penghuni' kelas lain.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan,

"Konohamaru~!" Seru seorang gadis sambil menghampiri Konohamaru dan merebut headset dari telingannya.

"A-a-a.. duh.. apa-apaan sih kau, Moegi?" Kata Konohamaru saat headsetnya ditarik paksa dari telinganya.

"Habis, kalau tidak ditarik, kaupasti tidak akan mendengarnya!" Kata Moegi sambil cengengesan. Gadis periang berkucir dua ini sepertinya sedang penuh semangat.

"Hei, Hei, Moegi, sepertinya tidak sopan kalau anak-anak Silver Class seperti kita masuk ke kelas Platina." Kata seorang laki-laki dengan model rambut menyerupai ember dan matanya dihiasi kacamata bundar.

"Ahh, sudahlah Udon! Memangnya ada tulisan, Silver Class dilarang masuk, eh?" Kata Konohamaru sambil tersenyum tipis. Senyuman maut itu bisa saja menumbangkan beberapa gadis sekaligus. Sayangnya, Konohamaru tidak pernah sadar.

"Iya, sih.. Tapi 'kan aneh saja. Golongan biasa seperti kami masuk ke kelas untuk anak-anak 'khusus'" Kata Udon sambil mendesah pelan.

"Hei! Udon! Memangnya kenapa kalau kita tidak sekaya dan sehebat anak Platina Class? Yang penting kita tidak punya sifat sombong seperti penghuni kelas ini!" Kata Moegi dengan sedikit berteriak.

""**EHEEM!""** Sindir beberapa orang yang sudah ada di dalam kelas. Mereka merasa tersindir karena memang ada di antara mereka yang sombong, tapi TIDAK semuanya.

"**Jangan main pukul rata!"** Seru seseorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat yang menjuntai indah. Ia bisa dengan jelas mendengar perkataan Moegi, karena posisi duduknya hanya di seberang kanan meja Konohamaru. Ia sama sekali tidak melirik Moegi. Ia menatap marah ke depan. Tapi kata-kata itu pasti sangat menusuk Moegi.

Walaupun perkataan itu menusuk Moegi, tapi perkataan itu menjadi obat hati para penghuni Platina Class yang menjadi korban 'main pukul rata' Moegi. Dalam hati, para korban tersebut berseru, 'BRAVOO HANABI-HIMEE! TAK SIA-SIA AKU SEKELAS DENGANMU!"

"E-Eh? Ta—Tapi memang begitu kan? Mentang-mentang kaya kalian—"

"Memangnya kalau kami kaya kenapa? Kalau kami '_jenius_' seperti kata-katamu tadi kenapa? Tidak semua dari kami sombong! Kami selalu berusaha dengan potensi yang kami miliki agar menjadi yang terbaik!

**JLEB**

"..bukan hakmu untuk menilai kami seperti itu! Kecuali kau adalah orang yang selalu tertidur dan asal menilai.."

**JLEB**

**JLEB**

"..walaupun kami satu kelas, jangan sama-ratakan kami!"

Setelah selesai pidato singkat dari Hanabi, banyak penghuni kelas yang bertepuk tangan. Tapi yang tersindir, hanya diam saja. Termasuk satu orang yang tidak berusaha dengan potensinya, selalu ketiduran, dan sering asal menilai ; Konohamaru.

Kalau kita melihatnya baik-baik, banyak pisau-pisau dan panah kata-kata yang menghujamnya. Tubuhnya 'bersimbah darah' dan mematung di tempatnya.

Sementara di sebelahnya, seorang gadis telah berubah menjadi batu dan bertampang 'cengo'.

"Ta-Tapi.."

"Sudahlah Moegi. Benar apa yang dikatakan Hanabi. Kau harus contoh dia, Gadis lemah lembut.."

**JLEB**

"..tidak pernah berteriak.."

**JLEB**

"..tidak pernah memukul orang.."

**JLEB**

"..rajin dan berbakti pada kakak serta sepupunya. Terutama pada teman masa kecilnya."

**JLEB**

**JLEB**

**JLEB**

Skak! Sekarang giliran Hanabi yang ditusuk-tusuk ribuan pisau dan 'bersimbah darah' di tempatnya. Sedangkan melihat reaksi Hanabi yang seperti itu, Konohamaru hanya tertawa puas.

"Gomenasai.." Kata Moegi lirih.

'YEAAAH! BRAVO!' Jerit beberapa orang d dengan penuh kepuasandalam hati saat Moegi mengatakan itu.

Greeek..

Terdengar pintu digeser dan keluar sesosok gadis yang jika dilihat dari atas kebawah, sangatlah, 'WAH'

""**EHEM!"" **Semua orang berdeham lagi. Sepertinya yang baru dibicarakan sudah muncul.

"Hei.. Kenapa semua orang melihatku seperti itu?" Seru gadis itu dengan penasaran. Jelas saja, begitu masuk ia langsung menjadi bahan sindiran seakan ia mengenakan sebuah baju safari berwarna pink dan hijau nge'_jreng_'.

Tidak heran kenapa semua orang meliriknya demikian. Ia adalah 'Queen Bee' di Platina Class. Ayumi Chikage. Ibunya adalah pemilik butik terkenal yatu butik Chikage. Walaupun parasnya cantik, tapi sifatnya yang suka pamer itu benar-benar membuat jengah beberapa orang.

**oOo**

"Jadi jika kita gunakan persamaan ini. Kita akan bisa menemukan jawabannya, yaitu akar x."

Srek

Srek

Suasana kelas hening. Hanya terdengar suara gesekan pena atau pensil yang menyentuh kertas dengan kasar. Gesekan yang ditimbulkan benda tersebut membekaskan tinta di kertas dalam buku para siswa. Buku-buka mereka yang tadinya kosong, kini telah berisi rumus-rumus matematika.

Tapi berbeda dengan dua orang yang sepertinya telah terbawa ke dunianya sendiri.

—**Hyuuga Hanabi—**

'SIAL, SIAL, SIAL.. Apa-apaan si Konohamaru**k** itu? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tomboy? Ahh.. tidak aku tidak tomboy! Err.. Aku hanya –kurang elegan! Ya, kurang elegan! Memangnya kenapa? AAARGH..'

**PLETAAK!**

'**MATI**, penggarisku..' ..patah. Yep, penggaris Hanabi yang menjadi obyek pelampiasan emosinya patah dan membuat si guru angker langsung membalikkan badannya.

"**SUARA APA ITU**?"

'**MATI, **Tuhan selamatkan hambamu dari hukuman maut yang menanti..'

—**Sarutobi Konohamaru—**

'Wake up everyone.. how could you sleep at time like this..'

Terdengar lagu Jason Mraz – Make it mine dari headset milik Konohamaru. Jangan salah.. walaupun lagunya ceria dan jelas-jelas lirik pertamanya 'wake up everyone –semua orang, bangunlah', tetapi tidak mempengaruhi Konohamaru yang dengan pulas tertidur di mejanya seakan sedang ada di rumah sendiri.

Kejadian itu berlangsung beberapa menit sampai gendang telinganya didobrak dengan keras oleh suara yang menembus headset miliknya.

"**SUARA APA ITU**?"

Dengan spontan Konohamaru bangun dari tidurnya. Pikiran pertamanya adalah, '**MATI**, masa suara dari I-Podku kedengeran sampe depan? Apa nih headset rusak?'

—**Back to the Class—**

"**SUARA APA ITU**?" Seru si Guru yang dianggap angker alias sangat tegas, guru Shino. Dibalik sikapnya yang pendiam dan suka mengalah —sebenarnya bukan suka mengalah, tetapi saking pendiamnya, ia sering dilupakan orang-orang dan akhirnya ia secara tidak langsung dianggap mengalah— ia sangat tidak bisa membiarkan ada yang melakukan interupsi dadakan saat pelajarannya.

'Siapa lagi yang buat masalah?' desis semua murid kelas Platina berbarengan. Setelah kejadian Aoi Rokusho yang diusir dari kelas karena terlambat, —itupun karena di jalan ia berpapasan dengan guru Lee, dan membuat ia harus diceramahi, dengan penuh semangat masa muda, selama satu jam— para murid tidak mau kelas Platina mendapatkan image buruk lagi.

Hyuuga Hanabi, sang tersangka, telah merasa bahwa jantungnya telah senam-salto-dan jungkir balik di dalam rongga dada sebelah kiri miliknya. Di telinganya terngiang suara music 'Indonesia bersatu' yang menandakan bahwa jantungnya kini telah melalui tahap pemanasan dan memasuki tahap inti. Peluh menetes dari pori-porinya. Darah Hyuuga yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya berdesir dan mensugestinya untuk mengaku bahwa ia salah. Yeah, it is SOOO HYUUGA.

Sarutobi Konohamaru, **yang merasa dirinya adalah **sang tersangka,dengan segera melepas headsetnya dan menyembunyikannya di lacinya. Tidak lupa ia mematikan dan menutupinya dengan buku ensiklopedia IPA lengkap. Hampir mirip dengan Hanabi, darah Sarutobi miliknya mengalir cepat, seakan ia ada di podium dan menyatakan bahwa Konoha tidak akan berperang melawan Suna seperti kakeknya. Jiwa kebajikan yang telah menurun dari leluhurnya, mendesaknya untuk mengaku salah.

""**Sa-Saya, Pak..**"" aku Hanabi dan Konohamaru berbarengan.

Tunggu, si Konohamaru juga ikut mengangkat tangan?

**WAAA, WAAA**

Seisi kelas menjadi gempar. Dua bintang kelas membuat ulah? Dan di pelajarannya Guru Shino pula.

"Ooh, kalian. Karena kalian baru pertama kali membuat ulah, saya maafkan. Tapi, bagaimanapun saya tidak menyukai suara-suara tadi. Sebagai hukumannya kalian kerjakan dua soal ini."

_WHAT THE … ?_

Jerit Ayumi Chikage dalam hati. Ia yang duduk di tengah kelas merasa telah terjadi deskriminasi disini. Bagaimana tidak? Ia pernah menjatuhkan kamus Bahasa lengkap saat Guru Shino mengajar dan menimbulkan bunyi 'bedebum' pelan. Tetapi ia disuruh keluar kelas! Sedangkan mereka? Hanya menggarap soal! Bandingkan saudara-saudara!

Tapi tunggu, Ayumi segera mempermak pikirannya saat melihat soal apa yang diberikan. Itu'kan soal ujian setingkat Konoha University? Ralat—lebih baik disuruh keluar kelas daripada menjadi manekin di depan papan tulis karena tidak bisa mengerjakan soal.

Greek

Terdengar suara kursi besi yang berkesekan dengan lantai marmer. Menandakan bahwa Konohamaru dan Hanabi telah memundurkan kursinya

**BZZT CTAR**

Terdengar suara petir yang timbul akibat pandangan mata Hanabi yang menatap Konohamaru dengan penuh nafsu. Tentu saja nafsu membunuh, tidak, jangan berpikiran macam-macam.

Tapi tentu saja, permusuhan berat sebelah yang dipanasi oleh Hanabi tidak menimbulkan raut wajah yang berbeda di wajah Konohamaru ; wajah tenang yang membuat para gadis menggelepar bak ikan.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat. Para murid diam dan tegang melihat Konohamaru dan Hanabi menggarap soal di papan tulis kapur.

"Selesai!" Kata Hanabi sambil meletakkan kapurnya. Ia melirik Konohamaru dengan puas karena ia berhasil menyelesaikan soal terlebih dahulu. Tetapi kepuasannya menghilang saat Konohamaru juga meletakkan kapurnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Guru Shino.

"Bagus. Hm.. salah satu dari jawaban kalian salah. Silahkan pikirkan dulu!" Kata Guru Shino sambil membenahi posisi kacamatanya yang frameless. Cukup mempesona, andai saja ia tidak terlalu pendiam.

'Gezz.. Pak, sudah bisa menggarap saja sudah untung. Kenapa harus dibenahi lagi sih?' desis sebagian murid yang cukup peduli di kelas Platina.

"Tidak mungkin jawaban saya salah, Pak. Rumusnya sudah be—

"Jawabanmu salah, Hyuuga." Kata Konohamaru sambil menatap Hanabi dengan tenang. Tangannya mulai meraih kapur untuk menjelaskan kesalahan Hanabi.

Deg

WHAT?

Hanabi memutarkan kepalanya 45 derajat ke arah Konohamaru dengan slowmotion. Jawabannya salah dan diketahui oleh musuhnya?

'You just have a bad day..' Lagu yang Hanabi sendiri lupa dinyanyikan oleh siapa, langsung terngiang di telingannya.

'Lai, lai, lai, lai, lai, lai, panggil aku si Jablai..' lagu itu juga terngiang di pikiran Hanabi, tapi langsung ia tepis. Ini bukan saatnya berdangdut ria.

"Lihat. Dalam persamaan ini, kau lupa bahwa akarnya adalah akar kuadrat. Sehingga bukan jawabannya bukan ini, tapi 5. Jadi kalau dibagikan dengan 0,0031 dan kita masukkan dalam persamaan yang kau namai X ini, akan menghasilkan…

Blah, blah, blah..

Semua ucapan Konohamaru seakan hanya menjadi angin lau di telinga Hanabi. Malas sekali ia mendengarnya.

"… Jadi hasilnya adalah 0, sebenarnya enam angka di belakang 0 ada 8, tapi kita bulatkan saja menjadi 0."

Plok, plok, plok

Seisi kelas memberi tepuk tangan pada Konohamaru. Ahahah.. remuk sudah Hanabi-hime.

"Bagus! Seperti biasa, sangat memuaskan, Sarutobi! Dan Hyuuga, tenang saja, jawabanmu tidak sepenuhnya salah." Kata Gru Shino sambil ikut memberikan tepuk tangan.

"Ya Pak. Trimakasih." Kata Hanabi sambil tersenyum manis. Mengingatkan Shino pada salah satu klan Hyuuga lainnya, yang tentu saja **BUKAN** Neji Hyuuga.

Kedua bintang kelas tersebut kemudian kembali ke kursi mereka masing-masing. Dengan aura kubunuh-kau dan aura maaf-saya-tidak-takut-dibunuh.

**oOo**

Pip, pip, pip, pip

New Message Received.

From: Hyuuga, Hinata

Hanabi, nanti kakak yang jemput. Kakak mau minta ditemani beli hadiah untuk Ayah. Bisa? Kamu tunggu di kelasmu ya? Kakak bingung kalau kamu tunggu di depan. Nanti ada Kak Naruto juga. Katanya Kak Naruto mau jemput Konohamaru. Kamu sabar ya? Kalo bosan main sama Konohamaru aja, hehe.. :)

Ha?

Oke, Hanabi bisa menerima isi message dari kakaknya. Tapi yang menjadi sumber masalah di sini adalah:

**1. Beli hadiah untuk ayah bersama Hinata = bencana.** Kenapa? Karena kalau bersama Hinata, semua barang ia bilang bagus. Dan Hanabi yang mempunyai tempramen kurang bagus, langsung stress sendiri.

**2.** **Menunggu di kelas + Naruto mau menjemput Konohamaru juga.**

Kenapa Hanabi ogah menunggu di kelas? Karena mahkluk yang telah membuatnya mati kutu saat pelajaran Matematika tadi, sedang tertidur pulas di mejanya. Tidak lupa, sepasang headset telah menghiasi telinganya.

'Dasar, tidak takut kanker apa, kalau pakai headset terus?' Pikir Hanabi sambil melirik Konohamaru yang tertidur. Sejak pelajaran terakhir, sepertinya ia ketiduran karena angin sepoi-sepoi menyapanya. Hanabi terdiam sejenak menatap sosok Konohamaru yang tertidur dengan latar belakang cahaya matahari. Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai rambut kecoklatan miliknya.

Tanpa sadar, Hanabi berjalan ke arah Konohamaru dan duduk di kursi depan mejanya.

Tanpa sadar Hanabi membungkuk dan mendekatkan pandangan matanya ke depan Konohamaru.

Tanpa sadar, Hanabi memperhatikan tiap lekuk wajah Konohamaru yang sedang tertidur.

Tanpa sadar, Hanabi menyentuh ujung helai rambut Konohamaru. Terasa lembut dan geli.

Tanpa sadar, Hanabi mengingat kenangannya bersama Konohamaru saat mereka masih kecil. Janji mereka untuk selalu bersama, haha.. ternyata benar-benar terjadi.

Tanpa sadar, Hanabi merasa dadanya sakit saat ia menyesali semua yang telah berubah selama ini.

Tanpa sadar, Hanabi hanya memangkukan wajahnya persis di depan wajah Konohamaru, dan diam di sana tanpa bergeming.

Angin mempersatukan helaian rambut mereka. Dan waktu seakan terhenti selama beberapa menit.

Tanpa sadar Hanabi menyadari sesuatu.

Apa semua yang dilakukannya itu benar-benar diluar kesadarannya?

"Hana—..bi.." Suara lembut seorang wanita tercekat saat menangkap pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak untuk dia lihat.

"Ehem.." Terdengar pula suara berat laki-laki yang telah Hanabi kenal.

"Eh—Ah—Hoaaam.. Huh? Kak Naruto? Kak Hinata? Lho Hanabi, kamu _'kok_ disini?" kata Konohamaru sambil menguap dan mengerjapkan matanya. Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu mengerti kondisi ramai seperti ini.

"Untuk membangunkanmu, Konohamaruk!" Kata Hanabi sambil mengejek Konohamaru dengan sebutan Konoha'maruk'. Ia menepuk pipi kanan dan kiri Konohamaru sambil mengacak-acak rambut pemilik pipi yang Ia tepuk. Hanabi mengkerutkan wajahnya, tapi jelas sekali bahwa wajahnya telah merona menjadi pink.

"Aah.. hentikan memanggilku seperti itu!" respon Konohamaru sambil ikut mengacak-acak rambut Hanabi.

"Hei, hei sudahlah. Kenapa adegan telenovela romantis tadi berubah menjadi channel kartun anak-anak, eh?" Kata pria berambut kuning jabrik yang model rambutnya mirip dengan Konohamaru. Bisa ditebak bahwa Konohamaru melakukan bentuk hubungan social 'identifikasi' kepada pria tersebut. Tapi tetap saja, pria itu lebih tampan dan lebih iseng dari Konohamaru.

"Hah? Telenovela romantis? Siapa? Dimana?" Si bocah telat tanggap, yang harus diakui sangat mirip Naruto saat seumurannya, kini kembali mengerjapkan matanya yang berbulu lentik. Tampangnya sudah benar-benar bingug seakan ia adalah korban hipnotis.

"Lupakan saja Konohamaru. Hanabi, jadi temani kakak?" Kata Hinata lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Pertanyaan itu segera dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman singkat dari Hanabi. Ia segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pelan ke arah Hinata.

"Konohamaru, kau tidak lupa janji kita 'kan?" Kata Naruto sambil mengedipkan mata kepada Konohamaru.

Janji?

Hah, itu hanya mengingatkan Hanabi kepada masa lalu lagi. Apakah Konohamaru ingat akan janji-janji yang pernah mereka buat? Terutama tentang janji 'itu'?

"Tentu saja, Kak! Aku tidak pernah melupakan janjiku!" Kata Konohamaru sambil ikut mengedipkan matanya. Ia membentuk posisi jarinya seperti Guru Lee.

Bernahkah Konohamaru? Kau tidak akan melupakan janjimu? Lalu, bagaimana jika Hanabi mempertanyakan janjimu? Apakah kau masih akan ingat?

—**Episode 1: END—**

—**To Be Continued— **

—**TBC—**

—YEAH! Fict Konohamaru x Hanabi pertama saya!** —**

Aaaa.. maaf bukannya melajutkan fict yang sudah ada, malah membuat fict baru? Haaaah.. habis saya ingin memperbanyak fict Konohamaru x Hanabi yang saat saya cek Cuma ada 1 atau 2. Padahal mereka itu unik untuk fict. Saya akhirnya jadi gatel sendiri.

Saya mendukung mereka berdua deh..

Dan untuk perkenalan lebih lanjut, saya sebutkan dulu nama-nama yang sudah tersebut dalam fict ini:

*Konohamaru Sarutobi. Umur: 17, anggota keluarga Sarutobi. Ia adalah cucu mantan Presiden yang kaya. Tapi, ia tidak suka untuk menjadi sosok yang kaya. Ia kurang nyaman dan memilih untuk menjadi sosok yang biasa saja, walaupun sadar, atau tidak, ia telah menjadi sosok yang tidak biasa dan populer. Wajahnya saat besar mari kita bayangkan seperti Naruto yang agak berbeda (?). Tapi ganti warna rambutnya dari kuning menjadi cokelat. Nyerempet Kiba lah. Paling Hobi menatap langit dan mendengarkan music di kelas.

*Hyuuga Hanabi. Umur: 16, anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Bayangkan wajahnya seperti Hinata besar yang agak lebih kurus dan berambut cokelat. Selalu berusaha menutupi sikap tomboynya. Di sekolah yang tahu bahwa ia toboy dan punya kepribadian 'lain' hanya Konohamaru. Banyak yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hanabi-hime, karena sifatnya yang 'terlihat' seperti putri. Paling tidak mau kalah dalam hal apapun terutama dengan Konohamaru.

***Shino Aburame**. Umur: 28. Guru Matematika. Bayangankan bahwa kacamatanya seperti kacamata Kabuto. Sifatnya tetap pendiam.

***Rock Lee**. Umur: 28. Guru Olahraga. Semakin mirip dengan Guru Gai.

***Aoi Rokusho. **Minor chara yang munculny di Naruto The Movie atau di gamenya. Saya agak lupa. Kalo nggak salah, cowok berambut gondrong yang pegang tongkat petir. Tapi saya buat dia disini menjadi berumur 17 tahun.

***Ayumi Chikage**. Nama yang meluncur begitu saja dari otak saya. Karena tidak tega membuat salah satu chara menjadi agak 'gimana' dan karena disini para chara udah pada dewasa, saya buat OC sendiri. Maafkan kelancangan saya!

***Moegi + Udon**. Umur 17 tahun. Anggota silver class. Rambut Moegi masih dikucir dua, tapi arahnya tidak ke atas, tetapi ke bawah (karena sudah tambah panjang). Selian itu Udon tidak ada perubahan. Hanya tambah tinggi saja.

*Tokoh-tokoh lain seperti Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Sakura juga akan muncul, tapi sedikit. Umur mereka sekitar 25 tahun ke atas lah.

***Itu saja**. Tapi mungkin akan ada tambahan-tambahan lain. :)

Terimakasih sudah membaca.. Maaf kalo jelek, GaJe atau ada misstyp. Saya usahakan perbaiki.

Salam hangat,

_**.: Moy**_


	2. Chapter 2 :  I Remember

Hanabi melempar pamflet kertas putih yang tadi dipegang manis oleh jarinya. Wajahnya sudah merah tak keruan. Bibirnya menahan luapan emosi yang sebentar lagi akan keluar. Suasana hening di sekitarnya. Hanya ada suara tarikan dan hembusan nafas oleh 3 orang laki-laki di hadapannya. Ketiga laki-laki itu menelan ludah mereka yang nyaris kering saat melihat pandangan mata dan raut wajah Hanabi.

Cerberus berkepala Medusa.

Itu yang ada di pikiran mereka.

"Ugh.." Hanabi kini menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya. Aura-aura di sekitarnya sudah mulai tidak baik. Ketiga laki-laki dihadapannya sepertinya ingin segera pulang saat mencium aroma dupa kematian mereka.

"Anno—Hanabi-san, susunan panitia itu sudah disetujui oleh kami; dewan siswa—" Seorang dari laki-laki itu, laki-laki berambut panjang, kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Bersamaan dengan itu kedua temannya mundur dua langkah.

Sialan.

Kedua mahkluk itu ingin menjadikanku tumbal apa?

Yep. Laki-laki rambut panjang langsung misuh-misuh dalam hati walaupun wajahnya adalah wajah (yang dipaksakan-ehem) bijaksana. Tapi perkataan laki-laki itu terhenti saat Hanabi mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Hanabi tiba-tiba tersenyum manis. Aura 'kubunuh-kau' yang meyakinkan, mendadak hilang. Kemudian Hanabi membuka mulutnya

"Lalu.."

Hanabi menutup lagi mulutnya dan tersenyum. Ia kini mengangkat sisa pamphlet di hadapannya.

_-Transmission: 'angel face' complete_

_-Proceeding next incoming transmision_

_-Screaming mode activated_

_-3_

_-2_

_-1_

**JEGLEER**

"**MAKSUD KALIAN APA, EEEEH?" **

_-screaming mode deactivated_

_-Transmission complete _

**oOo**

**GROWING SPROUT**

**Episode: I Remember**

**Warning: OOC, AU Highschool, GAJE, LEBAY, Tingkat Romance (walau kayaknya nggak ada di genre) MENINGKAT! XD**

**Summary: AU. Tunas yang kini sudah berdaun, tentu akan mengerti apa arti kata janji/Oke. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyambung klasifikasi spesiesmu yang berintegritas tinggi. Tapi bukankah lebih baik, TOLONG AKU!/Aku hanya mencoba menepati janjiku," /HIME-SAMA HILANG. HIME-SAMA—uhuk—HILAAANG!/Festival kebudayaan? Hell No!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**oOo**

"Apa tidak ada benda di ruangan ini yang bisa digunakan untuk mendobrak?" Hanabi mengerutkan keningnya kesal. Ia kemudian melirik Konohamaru yang terlihat tidak peduli. Konohamaru kini mengambil Handphonenya dan memenceti tombol-tombol mungil yang ada di situ.

"Hei, Maruk, kamu dengar aku?" Hanabi mulai memerosotkan tubuhnya ke pintu dan kakinya terlipat sila dengan rapih. Hanabi mulai emosi dengan mahkluk yang ada di depannya. Di tengah kegelapan seperti ini kenapa ia sempat-sempatnya membuka HP? Apa-apaan coba?

"Ssht. Diam. Aku sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang bisa membantu kitaAAAARGH—" Mendadak Konohamaru berdiri dan meloncat ke sebelah Hanabi. Ia kini bertingkah bagai ikan kurang air. Menggelepar tak karuan dalam posisi duduk. Raut wajahnya yang pucat bagaikan perut ikan kini menambah presepsi Hanabi bahwa Konohamaru adalah perwujudan ikan lele dumbo yang bertransformasi menjadi manusia akibat mutasi limbah yang marak terjadi belakangan ini. Mungkin setelah bermutasi ia ditemukan oleh keluarga Sarutobi.

Hanabi nyengir, 'Haha. Oke juga.'

"GET OFF ME! Singkirkan! Aaakh.. Hiiiy!" tangan Konohamaru kini mulai bergerak tak karuan. Dan tangan itu mulai menampari tubuh Hanabi yang kini mulai tergeser oleh tangan cumi ngamuk itu.

"Hey-HEY! Kau apa-apaan—?" Hanabi kini berdiri menatap Konohamaru yang bertingkah aneh. Jarang-jarang ia bertingkah seperti ini. Terakhir kali ia pucat dan aneh seperti ini adalah saat ia keluar dari kantor Guru Shino. Itupun hanya sekedar pucat. Tidak menggelepar ekstreem seperti ini. Yee-ouch.

"LABA-LABA! Ada laba-laba di pundakku! Hanabi, singkirkaan!"

He?

Nggak salah?

"Hah? Apaan? Laba-laba?" Hanabi kini mengerutkan keningnya heran. Sementara matanya akhirnya menangkap sosok mahkluk berkaki delapan yang muncul dari balik punggung Konohamaru.

Mati. Laba-labanya gede amat, mak!

"Gila. Laba-labanya gede amat? Tunggu, bukannya itu tarantula?" Hanabi kini mundur satu langkah ke arah bongkahan kayu di belakangnya. Bulu kuduknya merinding seram. Laba-laba itu nyaris sebesar satu kepalan tangan manusia!

"Oke. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyambung klasifikasi spesiesmu yang berintegritas tinggi. Tapi bukankah lebih baik, TOLONG AKU! GAAAH! Laba-labanya jalan!** JALAN**!" Konohamaru kini mulai menghentikan gerakannya saat laba-laba itu mulai menjalari bahunya. Sementara Hanabi akhirnya mendapatkan ide brilian dan mengambil sebatang kayu yang agak ringan.

"Tunggu. Jangan gerak, Ruk," Hanabi kini mengangkat kayunya kebelakang. Sementara Konohamaru makin ngeri saat melihat gadis yang ia anggap mempunyai sifat bar-bar dan mampu membinasakan jagad raya jika ia ingin, kini mengarahkan kayu ke bahunya.

"He-HEY. Kau mau APA?" Konohamaru kini mencapai tingkat kepanikan maksimum. Bahkan suaranya yang agak berat tadi terdengar seperti lengkingan kucing yang baru lahir. Kecil dan melengking miris.

"Sudah, diam!"

"HEY! _**AAAA**_.."

**BRAAK!**

**oOo**

Seorang gadis kini menghentikan langkah kakinya. Telinganya menangkap sebuah gelombang yang nyaris mendekati infrasonic di kejauhan nan jauh disana. Ia kini menatap sahabatnya dengan heran, dan tatapan itu dijawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Udon, apa kau tadi dengar suara jeritan?" Tanya gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut seperti langit menyambut fajar yang terbenam.

"Hm? Hidak. Henaba?" Seorang pemuda dengan kacamata bundar, menjawab pertanyaan gadis berkucir dua itu dengan tidak jelas. Mulutnya penuh dengan snack kentang yang baru saja ia beli seusai pelajaran kelas silver selesai. Pemuda yang mempunyai sifat yang bertolak belakang yaitu cuek sekaligus mudah panik ini, memang tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya sejak tadi. Perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada snack kentang yang ia pegang.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, suara jeritan itu terdengar sangat miris." Gadis dengan kuciran rambut tergerai kebawah, kini melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia membetulkan posisi tasnya yang agak miring. Matanya mencari-cari sosok pemuda yang tak kunjung keluar dari ruang kelas Platina. Tapi, yang ia lihat malah sekumpulan orang-orang dengan wajah panik.

"Anno—Em.. Konohamaru ada?" Moegi bertanya sesopan mungkin. Mengingat bahwa kejadian main pukul rata yang terjadi beberapa minggu lalu masih membuat jengah beberapa anggota kelas Platina. Tapi kelihatannya kejadian itu mendadak terlupakan oleh ketiga laki-laki yang kini ada di depannya.

"Parah. Hanabi-hime kalau marah menyeramkan." Tutur seorang pemuda berambut panjang.

"Iya. Saking parahnya kalian mengorbankan aku, begitu?" Pemuda lainnya kini menatap pemuda rambut panjang itu dengan wajah sinis. Sedangkan dua orang yang ditatap hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Anno—apa kalian lihat Kono—" Kalimat Moegi terhenti ketika seorang gadis menubruknya dari belakang. Ia sempat ingin memarahi gadis itu, tapi ia mengurungkannya ketika gadis itu langsung menjerit begitu ia berhenti.

"Kalian lihat Kono-kun? Kyaa.. pangeran menghilang!" Gadis itu kini mengapitkan lututnya dan berteriak seakan ibunya ditelan jerapah. Moegi yang melihat hal itu menjadi risih sendiri. Tapi,

Konohamaru menghilang?

"Konohamaru hilang?" Seru Hanabi yang kini beranjak berdiri. Orang-orang pun mulai menatapnya. Menyelidikinya dari atas ke bawah.

'_Kayaknya pernah liat,'_ pikir mereka berbarengan.

"HIME-SAMA HILANG. HIME-SAMA—uhuk—HILAAANG!" Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki dengan megaphone berlarian dari ujung koridor utara ke selatan. Matanya membulat dengan air mata bercucuran dan pamphlet bertebaran.

.

.

Semuanya mendadak hening di situ. Otak Moegi sedang loading. Pikirannya melayang-layang seperti layangan mencari angin. Ia memikirkan kira-kira kemana Konohamaru dan Hanabi pergi. Sedangkan kumpulan FC Ibu dimakan jerapah dan FC laki-laki tumbal—memang nggak enak namanya. Sebut saja seperti itu—otaknya bukan loading lagi. Melainkan hank. Berpikir sejenak apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Sampai tiba-tiba—

.

.

"Halo? CIA? CIA? Benar ini SI-AI-E? TOLONG Hanabi-hime hilang! Hilaaang!"

"Halo FBI? FBI? Eh CIA? Loh? Warung bakso mbak Febi jangan-jangan? Eh.. FBI 'KAN? TOLONG! PANGERAN KAMI RAIB! RAIB!"

"Nine-one-one! Nine-one-one! Halo? SOS! SOS! HELP! OUR PRINCESS IS HILANG YOU KNOW HILANG YOO!"

"Halo? MIB? Benar ini MIB? Tolong! Kono-kun hilang! Ia pasti dibawa ke mars! Bukan-bukan, bukan—Venus! Kyaa! Aduh nanti kalo di Venus Kono-kun siapa yang ngurusin? Kyaaa. Nggak mau, nggak mau."

"…" Moegi diam.

"Krauk, krauk," Udon di tengah kehebohan di depannya masih dengan antengnya makan kripik kentang.

"…"

.

.

Ya Tuhan.

Bodoh sekali.

.

.

"TUNGGU! TENANG SEMUA!" Moegi dengan mimik wajah heroiknyapun berdiri. Sebenarnya jika dipunggungnya ditambahkan jubah warna merah dengan bintang-bintang ngejreng pasti akan sangat fantastis (dan bombastis serta hiperbolis dengan sedikit tambahan lebayistis). Ia mengambil nafas saat otaknya menemukan ide jaman purbakala yang seharusnya sudah tercetus juga di pikiran para anggota FC di depannya.

"Ayo kita cari mereka!" Seru Moegi dengan semangat kemerdekaan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ditambahkan. Lagipula, dari dulu Jepang sudah merdeka. Dan para anggota FC-FC itu pun—seakan dewa pengasih turun dari langit—dengan berbinar tersenyum dan mengikuti Moegi.

Maka pergilah mereka. Mencari manusia penting yang mengisi relung hati mereka masing-masing.

Oke, lebay.

Intinya mereka pergi mencarai Hanabi dan Konohamaru.

.

.

"Krauk, krauk—hei, aku jangan ditinggal!"

.

.

Eh, mungkin kita sedikit melupakan salah satu pemain.

**oOo**

"Gila! Babon! Manusia Hutan! Barbar! &*&^%$##!" Konohamaru kini membersihkan sisa-sisa laba-laba raksasa yang tadi dengan indahnya berjalan di bahu miliknya. Darah kental berwarna hijau tak berbentuk menciprat ke bajunya. Sementara di depannya Hanabi malah terpuruk sedih sambil mengucapkan "Astaga, aku membunuh hewan.. Hewan langka pula. Tidak. Tidak mungkin.."

Ditengah kegelapan yang merajai mereka, dua manusia ini malah terlihat tak terpengaruh sama sekali. Heboh sendiri. Hm. Dua kata yang pas untuk mereka.

"Kau gila. Kalau mau mengacungkan balok kayu, jangan di depan kepala orang, oke? Bagaimana kalau kena kepalaku?"

"Syukur kalo git—Maksudku, aku 'kan mencoba menolongmu! Lagipula satu-satunya cara hanya itu. Aku bahkan sampai membunuh hewan langka! Aku bisa masuk penjara tahu!"

"Tenang. Aku akan membelamu di persidangan kalau begitu."

"Bagus de—eh?" Hanabi mendadak mengangkat kepalanya dan mendelik ke Konohamaru. Ia tidak salah dengar? Membela? Konohamaru mau membelanya? Apa ada alien yang menyabotase otaknya?

"Kau pasti berpikir ada alien yang menyabotase otakku." Kata Konohamaru sambil nyengir menatap Hanabi yang telah duduk di lantai yang berdebu. Ia menatap agak kebawah. Mengingat bahwa ia sudah berada di atas kursi yang agak rusak sekarang (Yeah, Konohamaru jika sudah panik bisa berpindah tempat secara ajaib). Sementara itu Hanabi melihat Konohamaru sambil melongo.

'Kok tau?' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Pasti sekarang kau berpikir 'Kok tau?' iya 'kan?" Konohamaru kembali nyengir menatap Hanabi. Oke cukup. Konohamaru nyengir sekali lagi bisa-bisa Hanabi pingsan. Atau mungkin malah langsung koma?Yah, Hanabi pun hanya mahkluk biasa kawan. Ia juga bisa pingsan sambil mimisan jika lihat ada mahkluk indah di depannya. Maka Hanabi memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajahnya menatap meja kursi yang berdebu di seberang.

Daripada pingsan nggak elit.

Hm. Jika Hanabi ingat lagi. Ia sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti ini. Sesudah kejadian ia memandangi wajah Konohamaru dari dekat ia jadi seperti ini_*(*Chap 1)_. Jantung tak karuan, mudah terkejut saat mendengar suara Konohamaru tiba-tiba, mudah menjerit saat dikagetkan dan lain-lain. Untung saja selama beberapa menit yang lalu Hanabi belum pingsan jantungan atau yang lainnya. Ia jadi ingat Kak Hinata sekarang. Satu-satunya manusia yang menurut Hanabi bisa pingsan kapanpun dimanapun. Tinggal bawa Kak Naruto, dan JEGER. Pingsan deh.

Yah, nggak sesering itu juga, sih.

"Hei Hanabi!" Hanabi nyaris menjerit saat tiba-tiba Konohamaru menegurnya. Sialan sekali. Untung saja yang terdengar hanya pekikan kecil yang kemudian ia segera ganti dengan dehaman tak berdosa. Konohamaru yang sebenarnya mendengar pekikan itupun mengira bahwa ada tikus yang bermigrasi dan lewat dengan cicitan bombastis.

"**Kya**huk-Uhuk-Apa?" Hanabi tanpa membalikkan mukanya pada Konohamaru kini berpura-pura cuek. Padahal sedari tadi ia sudah komat-kamit supaya ia bertingkah biasa saja. Hah. Hanabi-hime. Ternyata benar-benar tak Hime.

"Kira-kira siapa yang mengunci kita di gudang ya?" Konohamaru kini menatap HPnya yang sudah mati karena kehabisan baterai. Tahu begitu ia tadi pagi tidak mengabaikan nasehat Kakeknya untuk mengisi baterainya dulu.

Hanabi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Konohamaru. Benar juga. Tapi tentu saja jelas penjaga sekolah yang mengunci gudang. Mereka sudah terkunci sejak jam 5 sore. Ah Sial. Jam 5 sore adalah waktu seluruh bangunan sekolah kecuali gerbang dan ruang perlengkapan olahraga dikunci.

"Tentu saja oleh penjaga sekolah. Para panitia festival kebudayaan 'kan belum bilang akan mulai mengerjakan perlengkapan sekarang. Jadi jelas penjaga sekolah mengunci gudang. Mana kita lagi yang kebagian tugas mengambil perlengkapan. Bukakah tugas ketua umum dan wakil ketua umum seharusnya yang menyuruh-nyuruh saja, ya?" Hanabi berceloteh panjang lebar menghadap ke arah tembok. Tak menyadari bahwa Konohamaru memperhatikannya—sambil nyengir khas dirinya, dari atas ke bawah

'Tak ada yang berubah,' pikirnya. 'Oke, walau sekarang agak lebih cerewet dan menyebalkan.' lanjut pikirannya lagi.

Namun Konohamaru menghentikan lamunannya saat mendengar kata Ketua dan wakil ketua panitia festival kebudayaan sekolah. Itulah hal yang membuat Hanabi ngamuk-ngamuk pada seluruh orang yang ditemuinya. Jelas saja panitia yang lain menyuruh dia yang mengambil perlengkapan di gudang—agar bisa selamat dari amukkannya. Tapi kenapa malah dia yang disuruh menemani Hanabi? Kayak kehabisan orang saja.

"Hm.. Jadi manusia bodoh mana yang mencalonkanku menjadi ketua umum dan mencalonkan mahkluk buas sepertimu menjadi wakil ketua?" Konohamaru kini membuka casing HPnya dan mengeluarkan baterainya. Ia sepertinya tak menyadari bahwa Hanabi sudah memberi deathglare terbaiknya untuk Konohamaru.

"Aku akan melepas semua laba-laba milik Pak Guru Shino di kamarmu jika kau memanggilku mahkluk buas lagi—aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas dewan siswa sudah setuju. Kita tidak bisa apa-apa lagi—hatchi!" Ancaman Hanabi sekaligus pernyataan Hanabi disusul dengan bersin serta kepalan tangan Hanabi pertanda ia kedinginan dijadikan satu. Konohamaru yang melihatnya langsung mengerutkan alis.

"Kau masih saja tidak tahan dingin?" Konohamaru kini turun dari kursinya dan jongkok menatap Hanabi lembut. Hanabi yang tidak menyadarinya karena menghadap ke arah lain hanya mengganguk karena sesenggukan menahan bersin sambil menahan dingin akibat dari angin musim gugur yang memang sangat dingin. Ventilasi di atas mereka memang menganga lebar untuk angin masuk.

Pluk.

Blazer Konohamaru jatuh di atas helaian rambut gelap Hanabi. Hanabi yang merasakannya langsung mengambil blazer itu dan menoleh.

"Hah?—_Hatchii!_—Ini ap—UA!" Hanabi nyaris saja jatuh nggak elit saking kagetnya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa Konohamaru sudah tepat di belakangnya. Mana dekat sekali. Jika saja tangan Konohamaru tidak segera menahan tangan Hanabi. Mungkin Hanabi sudah jatuh ke lantai dan terguling.

"Aduh jangan kayak monyet jejinkrakan gini, dong. Tenang sedikit. Kau sudah 16 tahun Hanacch—" _Mampus,_ "—maksudku, Hanabi." Emang dasar mulut nggak ada remnya. Nyaris saja Konohamaru memanggil Hanabi dengan panggilannya sewaktu kecil. Tapi Hanabi tidak sadar. Ia masih tetap mematung di tempatnya. Mungkin rohnya nyaris melayang sekarang.

"Astaga tanganmu dingin sekali. Blazernya dipakai dulu. Tadi bajumu basah gara-gara keringat 'kan? Sini duduk." Konohamaru entah kenapa entah refleks atau mungkin sudah bawaan sejak kecil langsung memakaikan blazernya ke Hanabi yang kedinginan. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana Hanabi sudah memberontak darinya. Ia sudah kebal. Yah, berarti bisa diartikan bahwa Konohamaru sudah biasa seperti ini.

Sementara Hanabi-hime, ia merasa bahwa darah mungkin sudah berkumpul semua di kepalanya. Apa mungkin bawaan dari keluarga Hyuuga? Eh, bentar, sepertinya Neji nggak segitunya juga. Tapi yang jelas ia hanya bisa patuh ke Konohamaru. Sepertinya jika ia meraung-raung sekalipun Konohamaru tidak akan terpengaruh.

Kecuali ia memarkir Vario putih di belakang sekolah dan membawa-bawa bacok kemana-mana mungkin itu lain lagi ceritanya.

"WA—Kam-Kamu mau apa?" Hanabi langsung gelagapan saat Konohamaru memegang tangannya lalu menggosoknya ke tangan Konohamaru. Konohamaru juga memberikan uap panas dari mulutnya ke tangan Hanabi.

"Shht. Kau diam saja. Ini supaya tanganmu tidak dingin lagi. Bukankah waktu kecil aku sering melakukan ini?" Jawab Konohamaru tanpa melirik Hanabi sedikitpun. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Hanabi sudah sudah nyaris menjerit seperti para FG gila yang selalu mengincarnya.

"Ta-tapi kita sudah 16 tahun, oke? Kau tak malu, apa?" Hanabi yang pasrah kini mencoba untuk tidak pingsan ditempat. Ia juga mencoba cuek padahal perasaannya sudah tak karuan seperti ingin meledak. Ia kemudian memperhatikan sore yang terlihat mencolok dari ventilasi di tengah ruangan yang gelap.

'Haah, Kak Neji pasti mencariku,' batinnya pasrah.

"Aku sendiri tak masalah, kau saja yang terlalu heboh tahun-tahun ini." kata konohamaru tak peduli sambil masih menggenggam tangan Hanabi. Hanabi sebenarnya bisa menggetok Konohamaru jika ia dalam keadaan biasa, tapi dalam keadaan yang err..mengenaskan (?) seperti ini mungkin pengecualian.

"Lagipula," Konohamaru sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia kini mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mengusap hidungnya. Ia berhenti menggosok tangan Hanabi dan menatap ke arah lain. Mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lagipula?" Hanabi kini mengangkat alisnya penasaran.' Lagipula apa?' pikirnya.

Konohamaru menarik nafasnya sepanjang dan sedalam mungkin, "Aku hanya mencoba menepati janjiku untuk menjagamu."

.

.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara angin yag berhembus dan hewan pengerat yang bermain dengan riang di sekitar mereka.

.

.

Konohamaru kini juga sama tak karuannya dengan Hanabi. Ia menunduk dan mengacak helaian rambutnya lagi. Ia tak percaya bahwa ia mengucapkan hal itu di depan Hanabi.

Semenara Hanabi, ia terpaku di tempatnya. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Ka-kau masih ingat?" Kata Hanabi lirih.

**oOo**

"JANGAN BERCANDA! JADI KAU MENYURUH MEREKA MENGAMBIL PERLENGKAPAN DI GUDANG BEGITU? DAN MEREKA BELUM KEMBALI? KOORDINATOR PANITIA MACAM APA KAU?" Moegi menamparkan tasnya kepada salah seorang teman satu kelasnya di kelas silver. Anak laki-laki yang terkena sambaran tas itu langsung merintih menahan sakit dan menatap Moegi kesal.

"Aku hanya disuruh _Kak Tamaki_!"

_PAK_

Laki-laki itu kini membalas menamparkan tasnya ke pipi Moegi. Impas. 1 balas 1. Sementara Moegi yang nyaris menjewer telinga laki-laki itu jika saja ia tidak ditahan Udon dan para anggota-anggota dari FC Hanabi-Konohamaru.

'_Oke. Apa seluruh gadis-gadis di sekolah ini buas-buas?_' Pikir para anggota FC Hanabi sekaligus anggota dewan siswa serempak.

"HROAAR. Kau menamparku lagi, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan sempat lulus dari Golden Clover Accademy!"

'Oke bukan buas lagi. Tapi perwujudan dari karnivora T-Rex yang beradaptasi dengan ekosistem bumi di masa sekarang.' Seluruh orang di situ bahkan tupai yang sedang mencari kenari di atas pohon sweatdrop.

**oOo**

CEKLEK

Bunyi pintu dibuka perlahan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore saat mereka berhasil menguber penjaga sekolah, memaksa ia mengeluarkan kunci gudang dengan ancaman ditampar tas isi beton, menceramahi penjaga sekolah itu dan berlari menuju Gudang sekolah. Oke, apa ada yang merasa iba kepada penjaga sekolah itu? Karena di sini author merasa iba.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Ih gelap banget,"

"Hatchiih—"

"Sshht. Berisik." Moegi langsung mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan bibir pink meronanya sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu gudang lebar-lebar. Begitu ia membuka pintu angin langsung masuk dan menyapu ruangan yang didominasi kegelapan ini. Mereka mengibas-ngibaskan tangan mereka untuk mencegah debu masuk ke indra penciuman mereka. Mata mereka membiasakan diri dengan kegelapan ruangan sampai akhirnya pupil mereka terhenti kepada suatu pemandangan menarik.

.

Moegi menaikan alisnya.

.

Para anggota FC mengeluarkan kamera dan handphone.

.

Udon?

.

Tetap makan snack kentang lah.

.

"Wah, wah, jarang-jarang nih." Seorang dari Hanabi FC mengeluarkan HP dan memotret pemandangan menarik di depan mereka.

"Hihi, tidak cuma-cuma kita mencari Hanabi-hime dan Pangeran Kono." Kata seorang gadis berkucir dua dari Konohamaru FC yang kini memotret pemandangan menarik di hadapan mereka.

"Oke, perlukah kalian pakai acara memotret segala, eh?" Moegi melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memutar bola matanya. Bosan.

"Sudahlah, Moegi. Lagipula mereka terlihat manis 'kan?" Udon kini membuak snack kentangnya dan kini mendekati pemandangan menarik itu. Bersiap untuk menggugahnya namun mendapat deathglare maut dari para anggota FC gila. Udon langsung membatu di tempat. Ia dilemma. Pilih mana? Dipasung oleh para FC gila atau dirajam oleh Moegi? Hahh. Diam saja deh.

"Iya, sih, Don. Tapi..—ah.." Moegi melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Hatinya tak karuan sekarang. Ada perasaan aneh yang berkecamuk. Antara marah, sedih, senang, dan …kecewa—mungkin? Ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Sementara di dalam gudang pemandangan yang dimaksudkan tidak berkutik sama sekali. Masih diam tak bersuara walaupun cahaya kamera dan matahari sore menerpa mereka. Hanya terdengar tarikkan nafas tenang. Mereka pasti merasa hangat sekarang. Dengan Hanabi yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Konohamaru dan Konohamaru menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Hanabi. Tangan mereka bertautan seakan tak mau lepas.

Manis sekali?

Ya,

Mungkin.

Tapi yang jelas, tak ada yang tahu apakah kali ini kebersamaan mereka adalah kesengajaan atau bukan.

—**Episode 2: END—**

—**To Be Continued— **

—**TBC—**

HAHAHAHA. Siapa yang minta fic ini apdet? Hayo tanggung jawab reviu! Haha (apa coba). Oke ini saya buat di tengah saya mau belajar buat ulangan fisika besok. Duh.

Soal paragraph yang bahas Vario putih, yau pembacokan yang terjadi di Jogja? Pembacoknya katanya pakai Vario Putih. Haha.

Siapa itu Tamaki? Dia adalah cewek minor chara yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha. Dia sama neneknya yang memberi asupan senjata buat mereka kalo nggak salah. Itu loh yang punya banayk kucing di rumahnya. Haha

Trimakasih banyak buat:

—**Heri the Weird****—**

—**Kuroi5****—**

—**Kokoro Fujisaki****—**

—**Deidara-iro****—**

—**Haibara Kawai****—**

—**Peaphro****—**

—**kin chan usagi****—**

Balasan review non login:

**.:Deidara-iro**:

Halo. TQ ya udah review fic ku yya. Trimakasih atas pujiannya, walaupun sebenarnya belum maksimal. Huhu.. maaf aku apdetnya lama dan mungkin mengecewakan. Semoga kamu suka. Hehe. Salam kenal ya. Main-main lagi ke Growing Sprout #plak. Hehe -.-v

**.:kin chan usagi**

Halo Kin-chan XD. Tq ya udah review fic aku. Huhu sekali lagi maaf kalo apdetannya mengecewakan. Tapi aku harap Kin-chan suka. Hehe. Salam kenal ya. Trus siapa tuh yang nendang-nendang kamu? Haha. Main-main lagi ke Growing Sprout #plak. Haha.

Dasar saya bawaannya promosi mulu.

Saya fun banget buat Growing Sprout. Kenapa? Karena saya nggak butuh banyak deskripsi! bwahahahaha. #apasihgue

Walau penyuka deskripsi saya kurang ahli dalam membuat deskrip. Haha.

Saya Hiatus nih. UN UN UN UN. Aaaaa… doakan saya ya. Haha udah kelas 3 sih. Masih lama sih UN nya tapi persiapannya beeeh. Haha.

Oke trimakasih sudah mau baca. :))

Salam hangat,

_**.: Moy**_

**Mind to review? :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : Apologize

Udara pagi menyegarkan, dedaunan ginko kembali berguguran, matahari belum begitu terik—... ah, pagi yang sempurna di Konoha. Walaupun begitu, berbeda dari hari sebelumnya, Golden Clover Academy agak lebih ramai dari biasanya.

"Benar? Benarkaaaaah?"

"Seriusan? Sarutobi dengan Hyuuga?'

"KYAAAAA NGGAK MUNGKIN!"

**JDUAK **

"GUE NGGAK TERIMA! AAAA BUNUH AJA GUEE BUNUH GUEE!"

_Suara tembakan peluru karet._

"JANGAAN! JANGAAAN! KAMU NGGAK BISA NGAPA-NGAPAIN LAGI! Mereka hukumnya MUTLAK!"

_Gas air mata tercium._

"HUAAA YANG KUTERIMA ALAMAT PALSU, MAAK!"

_Oke, yang barusan apaan?_

.

.

Ralat, bukan _'agak ramai' _

.

Tapi – _'rame naujubileh'_

Err, I-ini sekolah atau tempat demonstrasi lagi ricuh sih?

.

* * *

**GROWING SPROUT**

**Episode: III Apologize. **

**Warning: OOC? AU Highschool**

**Watch Out! Romance will gonna spilled out at this chapter than humor. **

**Summary: ****AU. **Tunas kini mulai memperdalam akarnya/Ya, yang penting Hanabi—_Hanacchi_-nya, ada/Jantung, jangan mendadak berhenti ya, nak/Aku bisa Gila!/Maaf, Konohamaru/KYAA ITU MANIS SEKALI!/_ Tek-dung-desh_. Dramatis.

**Pair: Konohamaru x Hanabi**

* * *

**.**

Gadis dengan helai rambut cokelat teruarai panjang melangkahkan kakinya perlahan melewati koridor di depan ruang guru. Langkahnya berat, tidak ringan seperti biasanya. Badannya agak terhuyung kedepan, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dekat papan pengumuman sambil menyandarkan tangannya ke situ.

**RAPAT FESTIVAL KEBUDAYAAN**

**Ruang Viola**

**16.00 – **_**ON TIME**_** ! **

Hanabi Hyuuga, gadis yang benar-benar merasa tidak enak badan ini dapat membaca samar-samar kertas pengumuman yang nampaknya baru tadi pagi dipasang. Dan ia menyesal karena setelah membaca itu, kepalanya semakin pening. Kau tahu rasanya ingin muntah tapi tidak bisa? Itu yang dirasakan Hanabi sekarang. Namun ditambah sedikit bumbu lemas dan ia merasa tidak dapat berjalan barang satu langkah pun.

Sejak kemarin sore ia memang merasa tidak enak badan. Setelah tragedi terkunci di gudang bersama ... orang yang sedang Hanabi tidak ingin dengar namanya, ia merasa sakit sesampainya di rumah. Ditambah serbuan orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal menanyakan kebenaran hubungannya dengan –orang yang tidak ingin ia sebut namanya, harinya semakin buruk.

'_What the hell, hubungan apa, memangnya_?' pikirnya dalam hati kecilnya yang lembut dan tak bernoda, yeah, garis bawahi kata lembut dan tak bernoda itu.

Namun terlalu nggak penting untuk memikirkan itu sekarang. Ia hanya terus berpikir bagaimana cara untuk ke ruang kesehatan yang notabene ada di lantai bawah, sedangkan ia sekarang berada di lantai 3, alias lantai paling atas.

Jujur, ia takut **ngglundung**.

Nggak keren banget kalo dia yang notabene udah jalan kayak mayat hidup gini harus _ngglundung_ di tangga karena nggak kuat jalan.

Sekali lagi, **nggak keren**.

Dan itu tidak ada di kamus besar keluarga Hyuuga.

"Jangan sok kuat!" Sekejab tubuhnya hampir jatuh ke belakang. Seseorang menggenggam lengannya dengan kuat. Samar-samar ia melihat ke samping, menatap jendela dengan pemandangan langit biru tersebar luas, dan seorang laki-laki seusianya yang—yah, terlihat buram.

"Hah? A-apa?" ujar Hanabi linglung, dan sejurus kemudian pandangannya menggelap dan kesadarannya hilang.

"Cih, selalu saja begini."

Konohamaru Sarutobi, laki-laki yang kini memapah tubuh mungil Hyuuga Hanabi mendesah pelan. Dilihatnya gadis yang _dulu_, merupakan sahabatnya di masa kecil kini terbaring lemah di lengannya. Mata jernih yang biasanya nampak ceria dan menunjukkan keisengannya kini berubah memelas. Ia tidak tega. Pada kenyataannya, gadis yang seharusnya ia jaga dan lindungi kini jatuh di pangkuannya sendiri.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu, tapi kelihatannya aku payah, ya?"

Dan tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu.

**oOo**

"Ramennya Paman! Iya, dua!"

"Es buah, eh kamu juga mau? Jadinya es buah 3, mbak!"

"Anjrit roti gue keinjek!"

"Anjrit BB gue nyemplung ke kuah ramen lo."

Hening

.

.

.

Hening, hening.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin Golden Clover Academy ramai seperti biasanya. Banyak siswa yang dengan brutal langsung menyerbu makanan yang disediakan oleh pihak sekolah disana. Beberapa memilih untuk duduk-duduk santai dan beberapa memilih untuk bergossip. Apalagi kalau bukan menyangkut gossip terbaru; pasangan **K**ono**H**ana yang _'katanya'_ baru saja get busted, yah, istilahnya ketangkap basah.

_Katanya_.

"Moegi, kalo nggak mau es tehnya, buat aku aja sini." Udon memperhatikan Moegi yang sejak tadi hanya memainkan sedotan di gelasnya dengan kasar. Moegi? Sepertinya ia tidak memperhatikan sama sekali. Pikirannya melayang-layang ke adegan '**YAAAMPUN CUTE BANGEET**!' yang diteriakan para KonoHana FC yang entah sejak kapan mulai terbentuk.

Ini namanya menyuarakan genderang perang secara terang-terangan. Offensif, dan dia tidak dalam posisi deffensif. Nggak adil. Hanabi agaknya tidak menyukai suasana '_ada cinta di udara_' yang merajai hampir seisi sekolahnya. Bukan karena jomblo, tidak, **kami** kaum jomblo memang sensitif dengan kata cinta atau pasangan dan sejenisnya, tapi kami tidak menghalangi kebahagiaan orang lain. Melainkan karena sejak SD Moegi sudah menyukai Konohamaru.

**Naksir**, bahasa kerennya.

"Gila, tadi Konohamaru-san keren banget,"

Telinga Moegi bergerak-gerak horror. Udon agak berjengit melihatnya, tapi ia mengerti, karena ia pun mendengar kata 'Konohamaru' yang pastinya sangat sensitif di telinga Moegi. Moegi agak sedikit menggeser kursinya ke belakang. Modusnya ingin mengambil ruang untuk kakinya lebih luas—sebenarnya ia ingin mendengar gossip dari kawanan anak kelas Platina dan Gold.

"Untungnya pelajaran Pak Guru Lee, eh, ralat, aku tidak tahu bisa menyebutnya _'untungnya'_ atau tidak, begitu **mereka berdua** keluar, kita justru diceramahi tentang gelora cinta masa muda yang absurd itu." Seorang laki-laki mendesah pelan kemudian meletakkan kepala ke meja, menunjukan bahwa ia malas menghadapi beberapa jam pelajaran yang lalu.

"Tapi tadi manis sekali. Begitu Hanabi-hime bilang ia sakit dan harus ke UKS, aku langsung melirik Konohamaru-san, ia terlihat sangat gelisah. Dan tiba-tiba ia sudah pergi begitu saja menyusulnya. Kyaaa ... !" Gadis berambut pendek dan bertubuh mungil itu kemudian mulai memukul-mukul meja gemas. Dan kemudian tangannya segera ditangkap oleh gadis dengan wajah agak sombong di sebelahnya,

"Rin, _please_! Tapi aku agak penasaran dengan mereka, mereka jadi dekat sejak pemilihan panitia festival kebudayaan 'kan? Akan jadi seperti apa festifal kebudayaan kita nanti ya?"

"Chikage, kau penasaran tentang kedekatan mereka atau festival kebudayaannya?" Pemuda di sebelahnya nyengir, dan disambut dengan getokkan kipas oleh gadis bernama belakang Chikage itu.

"Auch! Santai dikit! Ngomong-ngomong, aku dapat foto mere—"

"**NGGAK ADIIIII** ... !"

_Zoom out_.

Sekolah.

_Zoom out._

Konoha.

_Zoom out._

Negara Hi.

_Zoom out._

Bumi.

_Zoom out._

Antariksa.

" **... IIIIIIIIIL** !"

Moegi berteriak marah. Satu kantin hening sesaat, melirik Moegi dengan rambut panjangnya yang dikucir dua dan berpose ala dragon ball yang akan berubah bentuk, kemudian mereka melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi. Tidak peduli.

_Siapapun. Siapapun kecuali Hanabi Hyuuga. Kenapa saingannya harus seseorang bernamabelakangkan Hyuuga? _

Ini seperti kodok saingan dengan sang rembulan.

Sekali lagi; **nggak adil**.

.

.

_Tek-dung-desh_. Dramatis.

**oOo**

'_Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu, tapi kelihatannya aku payah, ya?'_

Sinar matahari siang menyentuh lembut mata Hanabi Hyuuga yang sedari tadi tertutup. Ia menggeliat perlahan. Nampaknya tubuhnya masih belum bersahabat. Pikirannya setengah sadar. Kepalanya masih berat, sekalipun tidak sepening tadi.

'Siapa yang payah?'

"Konocchan ..." tanpa sadar ia merintih. Ia teringat akan janji, dan semuanya. Ia teringat tentang Konohamaru.

"Hanabi? Kau—err, _nggak papa_?" Suara familiar yang terasa hangat di tubuhnya membuat Hanabi membuka matanya perlahan. Kemudian ia tersenyum saat melihat Konohamaru duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Menatapnya khawatir. Rasanya senang, saat kau bisa melihat orang yang benar-benar kau ingin lihat disaat yang tepat.

"A-aku akan memanggil Guru Kesehatan kalau kau mau, yah untuk jaga-jag—" Konohamaru salah tingkah. Gadis yang ia sayangi—_yeah, mari kita garis bawah untuk menambah kesan dramatis saudara-saudara_—sejak lama memanggilnya dengan sebutan kecil kesayangannya. Oh, astaga mimpi apa dia semalam. Tapi ia segera beranjak, ia tidak mau wajahnya yang bersemu merah itu terlihat oleh Hanabi. Tidak, itu merusak imej **Sarutobi-is-always-calm-down-in-every-situation**nya.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti, ia merasakan genggaman di lengannya. Lemah, tapi memaksanya untuk tinggal. Dan ia berhenti bergerak—menatap ke belakang, dan menemukan wajah **super imut** Hanabi Hyuuga yang sedang demam dan tubuh mungilnya kini memaksanya untuk tinggal. Sebuah perkataan pelan; "Jangan pergi, Konocchan." Yang dilontarkan oleh bibir kecil seorang Hanabi Hyuuga membuat otaknya seakan berhenti.

Astaga, ia hampir meledak, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya jejeritan – kayang di tempat.

Tapi sekali lagi, demi imej, ia menahannya.

Tapi ini kelewatan. Harusnya ada seseorang yang memotret wajah super imut Hanabi ini, wajah yang membuat ia salah tingkah, nyaris koma, mendadak ayan.

Wajah yang baru disadarinya, sangat—well, agak memalukan untuk mengatakan ini sebenaranya, indah. Atau mungkin ia yang terlambat menyadarinya? Mereka telah tumbuh bersama, mereka telah berusia 17 dan 16 tahun sekarang, kelas 11, dan ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Tapi mungkin itu tidak penting untuk Konohamaru. Entah sejak kapan Hanabi balik menjauh darinya, tapi asalkan ada Hanabi di sekitarnya, tidak masalah. Ia tidak memperhatikan bagaimana gadis itu tumbuh, tapi baginya, selama gadis itu ada, tidak masalah.

Ya, yang penting Hanabi—_Hanacchi_-nya, ada.

.

.

JEPRET!

Konohamaru mengangkat wajahnya menghadap pintu. Hey, ia memang tadi berdoa agar ada yang memotret wajah Hanabi sekarang, tapi tidak dengan kondisi ia sedang menggenggam erat tangannya begini! Gawat! Gossip itu akan kembali merebak sepertinya.

'_ADUH!'_

'_Aoi santai!'_

'_RIN JANGAN DORONG!'_

'''_KYAA!'''_

**GUBRAK**!

Tiga mahkluk dari kelas Platina dan Gold jatuh di depan pintu UKS. Satu, Aoi Rokusho, koordinator lapangan Festival Kebudayaan, dua Ayumi Chikage, koordinator artistik sekaligus perwakilan kelas Platina, dan urutan paling bawah, dengan memegang kamera, Rin Takeda, perwakilan kelas Gold.

"A-anoo, Konohamaru-san, bukannya kami mau mengganggu kalian, tapi aku hanya mengingatkan bahwa sebentar lagi rapat dimulai, dan kau ketua kami, jadiiii ..." Aoi menahan perkataannya, berusaha tenang mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan.

" Kami tidak bisa mulai tanpamu, Sarutobi." Kini Ayumi yang berusaha menahan sikap angkuhnya dibalik rasa malunya.

"Baiklah, aku akan—" Konohamaru akan melanjutkan perkataannya dan beranjak pergi saat sejurus kemudian Hanabi mendadak membuka mulutnya dan menarik kuat tangan Konohamaru—seakan tak mau membiarkannya pergi. Dan Konohamaru kembali membatu. Batu merah mungkin. Karena ia sudah bersemu merah luar biasa. Ekspresinya bahkan membuat takjub tiga orang yang sangat menghormati mereka—yang kini berdiri di depan mereka.

"Bisakah ..."

Hening. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara. Semua menanti perkataan, atau mungkin bisikkan lemah dari Hanabi.

"Bisakah aku pinjam Konohamaru sebentar? 5 menit." Dan entah bagaimana caranya. Senyuman tipis yang dilontarkan Hanabi membuat tiga orang di depannya terperangah dan segera mengangguk. Mereka membalikkan badannya cepat dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Konohamaru yang speechless di tempat.

_Jantung, tahan ya, nak. Jangan mendadak berhenti. _

Dan keadaan kembali hening. Hanya terdengar suara desiran dedaunan di atas dan suara hembusan nafas mereka berdua. Dan kau tahu sesuatu? Konohamaru tidak tahan lagi. Ia akan meledak. Tunggu, dia sudah meledak.

"Kau tahu betapa aku khawatir? Kau langsung terhuyung lemah pulang kemarin. Handphone-mu kau matikan, aku hampir mati panik tadi malam! Tadi pagi kakakmu tiba-tiba menelpon, katanya kau sakit. Dan sekarang kau bertingkah manis sama seperti saat kita masih kecil dulu. Apa kau pikir aku tidak bingung, eh? Kau selalu sok kuat di hadapanku, selalu menganggapku musuh. Dan sekarang? Kau egois Hanabi! Aku—"

Dan kemudian Konohamaru menarik nafas untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia lihat Hanabi juga menunggunya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku hampir gila!" Katanya, akhirnya. Hanabi kemudian mengambil posisi duduk perlahan. Ia sudah sepenuhnya sadar. Laki-laki di hadapannya sungguh menepati janjinya. Ia telah salah pikir. Ia, Hanabi Hyuuga, telah melakukan banyak kesalahan selama ini. Dan ia baru menyadarinya sekarang, saat mereka sudah berusia 16 dan 17 tahun, sudah kelas 11—sangat terlambat eh?

Kemudian rasa bersalah memenuhi Hanabi. Sesak rasanya. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk berbicara, sesuatu itu terasa sangat sakit di tenggorokannya. Dan sesuatu itu membuat dadanya kembali sakit, ia tidak suka perasaan ini. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak mengalami rasa yang tidak mengenakkan seperti ini.

Ia tidak suka, saat ia bersedih, dan menangis seperti ini.

"Tu-tunggu! Jangan menangis seperti itu! H-hey!" Konohamaru panik. Sungguh, gadis di hadapannya sangatlah labil. Terkadang bisa bertenaga babon, kadang bisa sok pintar, kadang bisa sangat diplomatis, kadang bisa sangat baik hati dan tiba-tiba menangis meledak-ledak seperti ini. Yah, dia memang bisa gila saat sudah berdekatan dengan gadis ini.

"... Maaf, Konohamaru. Maaf." Dan Hanabi kembali terisak.

Tapi saat kemudian ia merasa hangat,

.

...saat tiba-tiba Konohamaru memeluknya,

tangisan itu mereda.

**oOo**

Suasana ruang Viola cukup ramai. Oke, ralat, _rame banget_. Seluruh perwakilan kelas sudah menduduki deretan kursi-kursi panjang besi yang disediakan. Para panitia sudah siap dengan laporan perdivisi mereka masing-masing. Hanya kedatangan ketua dan wakil ketua mereka yang dinanti. Sudah lewat 5 menit, dan mereka belum datang.

"Kyaa! Itu tadi manis sekali!" Mungkin seperti yang kalian duga, Rin, yang sedari tadi sibuk memukuli meja kini mulai mendramatisir cerita tentang apa yang ia lihat tadi. Dengan bumbu jeritan di mana-mana, ia sukses membuat Hanabi dan Konohamaru seakan melakukan hal-hal yang sangat romantis. Dan Aoi juga Ayumi memilih untuk diam saja. Tidak penting bagi mereka untuk mengkoreksi cerita Rin. Lagipula, mereka juga penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

**GREEK**.

Pintu geser terbuka. Sosok pemuda jangkung dengan baju acak-acakan memasuki ruang Viola. Blazernya ia taruh asal-asalan di bahu, bajunya keluar masuk dan ia membuka pintu sambil mengacak helai rambut cokelatnya. Hah, ini dia datang ketua kita, Konohamaru Sarutobi.

"Baik, ayo mulai rapatnya." Katanya sambil menutup pintu. Namun yang menjadi jawaban dari pernyataan itu adalah;

"CIEE ... !" dan segala godaan lainnya.

"Hah? Apa, kenapa?" Dan segera puluhan bola kertas menimpuknya.

* * *

**oOo**

_Saat penghalang bernama benci sudah hilang, tunas mulai memperdalam akarnya. Dan saat dipupuk dengan kasih, tunas itu akan berkembang._

**oOo**

* * *

**oOo**

**Episode 3 : End**

**To Be Continued**

**oOo**

* * *

Selamat Natal! Selamat tahun baru!

Lama tak jumpa saya? Well, udah satu tahun hiatus sih ya ... *melipir*

Ini saya buat tengah malam. Jadi maaf kalau ada kekacauan. Semoga dapat menghibur ya. Karena buat saya sendiri fiksi ini saya buat ringan, tidak belibet, untuk hiburan saya juga, haha.

Ah, dan Rin, dia bukan OC kok. Dia minor chara dari Tim Minato. Saya kecilkan dia, super kecil, jadi seumuran Hanabi.

Terimakasih banyak untuk para pencinta Konohamaru – Hanabi semua!

**Michilatte626 males login**

**atacchan**

**LightSaber Padawan**

**Namikaze Haruna**

**Rikuo Nurarihyon**

**Dhen Hyuga Kuchiki**

**Violet7orange**

**Saqee-chan**

**Crunk Riela-chan**

**Himeka Sooyoungster**

**peaphro**

**Naer Sisra**

**Sketsa Gelap**

**Kokoro Fujisaki**

**kin-chan**

**NaMIKAze Nara**

Peluk cium ya buat teman-teman semua. Maaf tidak sempat balas review satu-satu. Untuk yang nanya kok nggak update-update, err... agaknya saya sedikit sibuk belakangan /_kenagampar_.

Anyway, kan udah di update *_twink_*

Please, **CLICK**


End file.
